Prey
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: REWORKED: A short AU. Logan and the Wolverine are curious and are out on the hunt for their prey.  Please note the rating change. It is now M for sexual content, please don't read if this offends, or if you're underage!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly. Mr. Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, own them. I have not nor will I ever receive compensation for this story.

**Hey Everyone! I don't know if you'll get an alert letting you know this has been updated again, but just to let you know nothing in the story has changed from yesterday. I just forgot to thank two important people who helped me get this story back on track. First I want to thank WolvieDoesItBest from the WolverineandRogue website for putting a fire under me to get this story rolling again. Second, but no where near last I want to give a big thanks to my beta, Fiery Emerald Eyes who helped me toss ideas back and forth about ways to pull this fic together and to fix those pesky areas that haunted me. She is a lifesaver, she saved this fic from being trashed. Taking time away from her own awesome story to help me. Thanks Fiery! :)**

Part One

Logan was sitting next to his window smoking a cigar. He had woken up from one of his nightmares about his time in the lab. There was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Knowing Ro would have a fit if she knew he was smoking in the house, he cracked his window before sitting back in his recliner with his feet kicked up on the window sill and taking his first deep drag off his cigar.

A movement near the woods that surrounded the school's expansive ground quickly grabbed Logan's attention. Narrowing his eyes in the direction he saw the movement, he waited to see if he would see it again, or what could have caused it. Not wanting to raise any alarms if it was only an animal out scouting around.

A few moments later Logan's sighed, bemused as he spotted what had caused the movement. It seemed that one of Chuck's kids had gotten it in her head to go streaking through the woods again. Logan didn't understand what was with kids. What gave them their kicks. There was a pond not far from the school that the teachers took the kids to during the summer months on Chuck's property. He figured that the girl must have gone skinny dipping or something. 'The kid probably forgot where she put her clothes.' Logan chuckled amused at the fact the kid was going to have to make it back inside naked. 'Teach her to keep her clothes on.' Logan shook his head. He hadn't gotten a good look at the girl, she had only been a shadow among the trees really, but he had been able to clearly see she was naked. Figuring by her full bust, slim figure and long legs, she had to be one of the older students.

Normally he didn't care what the kids around here did on their free time, as long as they did as they were told in his defense and DR classes. This time however, he decided he might need to let Chuck know of the girl's late night activities. This wasn't the first time that he had seen the girl out there, although the two other times he saw her, she was dressed at least. He never got a good enough view of her to recognize who it was, she always stayed in the shadows of the forest. He worried that the kid could drown or worse if the government or Brotherhood ever decided for another sneak attack, she would be in serious trouble.

Finishing his cigar, he made his mind up to talk to Chuck tomorrow. He looked for the girl again and spotted her silhouette walking leisurely through the trees, seemly uncaring about her nudity or in any hurry to get back to the school. Pushing the girl from his mind, he climbed back in bed and tried to get at least a couple more hours of sleep.

"Come in Logan." Charles called out sensing Logan's presence just outside his door.

"Why can't you just let me knock, instead of having to do the head thing, huh?" Logan grumbled annoyed.

"I do apologize, Logan, I will try and remember to let you knock next time." Charles replied with a small smile at the gruff looking man, who had been his friend for many years. Logan came and went at the school between his search for his past, and trips up north. Although Logan helped around the school and taughta few self-defense classes, Charles knew that Logan couldn't tolerate extended periods at the school. All the noise, smells, and crowds got on his nerves, and he needed to get away for some solitude and nature.

"I'd appreciate it." Logan said seriously, but knew Chuck enough that he did it sometimes just to annoy him. As smooth and cultured as Chuck was, he had a wicked sense of humor when he chose to use it. Logan didn't like telepaths or them in his head, but he had known Chuck for years, and knew the man was a good guy, so most of the time Logan tried not to let it bother him too much when Chuck did the head thing. He had earned Logan's trust years ago, while helping him find his past, and giving him a place to call home between trips. In return Logan helped out around the school, and with X-men missions.

Logan stepped inside, closing the door behind him before getting to the point of his visit. "I thought you should know, early this morning around three o'clock I spotted one of the kids out in the woods."

"Did you recognize the student?" Charles asked taken back, and a bit concerned.

"Nah, but it was one of the older students. One of the girls. She apparently felt like getting more in tune with nature last night."

"Oh? How so?" Charles asked curious to what Logan meant.

"She was naked." Logan stated factually, unembarrassed. Nakedness wasn't anything to be ashamed of or embarrass about to him.

"Oh. Yes well, that is interesting." Charles stated trying to think of who would have been out and willing to go about undressed so casually. He couldn't think of any of the older students that would be so daring, but perhaps he was mistaken.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I've seen her out, but normally she's dressed. I wasn't going to say anything, but I got to thinking about the pond on the other side of the woods, and I didn't want the kid out there alone, and drowning or something. Plus you never know when Bucket Head or the government will get it in their heads to pay us another uninvited visit."

"You are correct. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Logan. I will investigate this matter further."

"No problem, I'll see you, Chuck. Got some kids to terrorize." Logan grinned evilly.

"Please try and not scar them permanently, Logan. They do not need to have nightmares of the Wolverine after them." Charles warned.

"Scooter still having nightmares about me, is he?" Logan smirked amused.

"Behave Logan. Now I do believe you have a class waiting for you in the danger room. You should not keep them waiting." Charles admonished_,_ but there was a twinkle in his eyes that Logan knew he found it at least a little amusing too.

A week went by without Logan seeing the mystery girl streaking around the woods again. He figured Chuck must of have handled the situation. He found himself on the lookout for the girl most nights this past week. His nightmares seemed to be plaguing him lately. So Logan was a little surprised to see the girl darting through the trees, and once again, without a stitch on.

Curious to why the girl was running, he searched the area carefully. However he didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, except for the girl herself.

"Crazy kid." Logan thought shaking his head. Once he finished his cigar, he climbed back in bed and tried to relax and let sleep take him.

Two nights later, and no sign of the girl again, Logan decided to go for his own late night stroll. His cigars just weren't seeming to help ease the nightmares. Logan hoped some fresh air and open space would do the trick.

He was lyingon the grass next to the pond staring up at the stars that twinkled brightly in the clear night. An hour later a noise and a scent caught his attention. Jerking up in a sitting position, he took a moment to zero in on the exact spot the noise and smell was coming from. Getting the feeling he was being watched, he growled annoyed. 'So much for peace,' he thought. Inhaling deeply, he frowned a little confused. Smelling a feminine scent, he was positive it was the girl he'd been seeing lately. However what confused him was the scent wasn't of some adolescent girl. The scent was richer, far more mature. She smelt of honeysuckle and wilderness. Whoever this girl was she wasn't as young as he first thought. Still it was dangerous for the woman to be out here this late at night alone.

"You going to come out or just hide there in the shadows?" Logan growled out as he watched the forest for her.

There was no movement or sound for a few still moments, then Logan heard the sound of the person moving away. He saw glimpses of her body, but she was still mostly hidden by the shadows, and her back was to him, so he still didn't see her face. Only seeing her long dark hair lying against her pale back. After a few minutes there was no sign of her again. After she had left, Logan lay back down, and breathed in her scent deeply, so he could memorize it and track her down. The next thing he knew he was snoring, and sleeping peacefully.

The next day Logan searched for the scent in the dorms, thinking it could have been one of the few college kids that stayed on at the school. A big mistake. All the perfumes and lotions, and smelly products women seemed to see a need for assaulted his sensitive sense of smell, and he had a hard time tracing the light honeysuckle and wilderness scent. All he got for the effort was a major headache and raw sinuses before his healing factor took care of the pain. During his classes he kept a watch out for the scent, but none of the girls in his classes smelled anything like the mystery woman.

Having the best sleep, he had in days outside, Logan decided to head back out to the pond again. This time instead of his usual jeans, he wore a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Again as he was lying under the stars, he caught the honeysuckle and wilderness scent nearby.

"You can come out, I promise I won't bite. I've already seen you streaking around out here, so there isn't no reason for you to hide now." Logan called out still reclining back, keeping his tone causal and as if being naked was nothing to be embarrassed about.

This time he heard a soft laughter that he wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing. Then she was gone again. A few minutes later as her scent drifted over Logan, he was breathing in deeply imprinting the scent, and drifting to sleep peacefully.

The third night, Logan was more curious about the woman. There was something very appealing about her scent. He still hadn't been able to track her down. He had caught her scent in the rec. room earlier that day, but it was full of kids along with Scooter and Jeannie. He didn't really want to walk around the room sniffing, so he decided to wait for that night to meet her. Again he was by the pond. This time he was sitting, instead of lying down. He was dressed as he was the night before in a pair of the school issue sweats. The moon was overcastted by clouds, so there wasn't as much light out.

When he smelt the honeysuckle and wilderness scent come near, he came to his feet slowly so as not to startle her.

"The way I figure it we should at least introduce ourselves. Since you won't come out, I figured I'd come to you." Logan stated as he made to move toward the spot he knew she was standing watching him. As soon as he stepped toward her, she darted in the other direction. He heard her running further into the woods, away from him.

Logan suppressed the want to chase her. There was a hint of nervousness to her scent that he hadn't smelt before. He figured she was nervous about him seeing her naked, not that he knew whether she was naked or not. At least not at first. Not hearing any rustling of clothing as she darted off, he assumed she had been bare.

"Shouldn't go around naked if you don't want to be seen, Kid." Logan called out, amusement in his voice. Although there was nervousness in her scent, there was also adrenaline. Almost like an excitement. Something that pulled at the animal side of him. **The **Wolverine was crawling his way to the surface. He had been since the first night he had smelt her scent.There was something about her scent that the Wolverine in Logan recognized, and craved.

The fourth night, Logan was more curious than ever. He was determined to discover the identity of his nighttime visitor. He wanted to also figure out what the Wolverine found so enticing about her and her scent. Tonight, little did she know, she was going to be the Wolverine's prey.

However, to Logan's and even more so the Wolverine's disappointment, their mystery woman never made an appearance. After waiting two hours for her, Logan gave up, figuring she wasn't chancing another close call. Lying down by the pond, he closed his eyes focusing on relaxing. Taking deep breaths, he waited for the peaceful sleep to take him over as the pervious nights. He was sorely annoyed when sleep avoided him.

The rest of Logan's day was spent growling at anyone who annoyed him, which was mostly everyone. By the end of the day, his three self-defense classes were complaining to each other about their sorer than usual bodies, and how pissed off the Wolverine seemed to be, at least more than usual.

Logan lay in his bed that night trying to sleep, seeing how the fresh air and space hadn't helped the previous night. After tossing and turning for an hour, he finally gave up. Tossing the covers back he climbed to his feet, slipping on a pair of sweat that had been discarded on the floor. He went over to the desk to grab a cigar, but stopped when the wind shifted directions and blew a now familiar scent of honeysuckle and wilderness through his open window. A feral grin came to his face as he inhaled deeply.

"Mine." Wolverine growled and headed for the door, forgetting about the unlit cigar.

Wolverine sniffed the air again to pick up the girl's now familiar scent. Catching the scent, he stepped silently into the woods on the hunt. Testing the air every so often, Wolverine made his way carefully around trees, making sure to be not to step on anything to give away his movements. The sky was clear tonight. There was a half moon out, casting shadows everywhere. As he made his way deeper into the woods, the honeysuckle and wilderness scent grew stronger, causing his feral grin to widen. It was even stronger as he neared the pond. He came to the edge of the woods, and searched the area for the source of the scent, his prey. As he had first thought to why she was out playing in the woods naked, he spotted a figure in the water swimming around, then diving below the surface, only to resurface a couple minutes later. Instead of hiding in the shadows as was her game, he stepped out into the open,and leaned against a tree to watch her, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Logan watched her lithe body move graceful through the water as she swam and dove only to resurface again. She continued to play for a few minutes, seemingly to being enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling the water against her body. Hearing her laughter as she threw her hands up above her head, splashing water everywhere, to tilt her head back as the water droplets rained down on her face, with her arms stretch wide a joyful smile on her face.Logan couldn't help it, he had to laugh at her free spirit and joyful playfulness. Part of him envied her free spirit and simple pleasure.

He watched as she swam to the opposite side of the pond, and climbed from the water. Logan purred as he watched her lithe body walk out the water. Her skin literally glowing like alabaster as the moon shown upon her nude body. The front of her hair even glowed in the moon light. Logan knew for sure now that there was no way that she was a student, not even one of the older ones. There wasn't a student at Chuck's school that could hold a candle to his mystery woman's perfect body. Not even Jeannie and Ro, as beautiful as the X-Women were, they couldn't compare to this beauty. Logan stepped away from tree he was leaning against, wondering if he'd make it to the other side of the pond before she could dart away.

Logan stopped from moving when she gave a little shimmy to remove the water as she stood on the bank of the water. His mystery woman then turned her head to look over her shoulder in his direction. He cocked an amused brow when she looked straight at him, smiled playfully and gave him a little wave, before disappearing into the woods.

The little vixen knew he was there the whole time. The playful smirk, he could make out on her face, let him know she was teasing him. Logan's smirk turned in to a full grin, as he sat down on the grass and laid back. Putting his arms under his head, Logan decides he could relax, his mystery girl, 'no woman', Logan corrected, wasn't scared of him or embarrassed of her nudity. She would be back, and he had plenty time to capture his prey. She was his, of that he was sure.

Closing his eyes, Logan inhaled deeply the welcoming scent of his mystery woman. The smile still lingeredon his lips, as he fell in a deep peaceful sleep.

All through the next day, all Logan could think about was his night time prey. His need to be with her growing stronger. He growled annoyed when Chuck called him away from the school for a mission with the others.

Later that night, Logan was in the kitchen getting himself a beer. He, Ro, and Scooter had gotten back a couple of hours ago from the pick up that left him itching to let out some pent up energy. His five rounds in the danger room had helped ease the tension in his body, but he was still humming, restless. Hoping a beer or two or three would help, he had headed for the kitchen. He was gazing out the kitchen window, eager to spot his prey, when his nose picked up a familiar scent of roses and medicine heading his way.

"Hello Logan." Jean greeted the rough and tough man, who didn't let others get too close. He helped around the school and on missions, but he was guarded even with them. He went out of his way to protect them and all the children at the school, but he had a hard time in accepting them as friends. The Professor was the only one he was closest to. Logan flirted with her relentlessly at first, and she had enjoyed the flirting. He was a very attractive man, and he could heat any woman's blood. She even had a few fantasies about him, herself. However Scott was her true love, and no matter how attractive and sexy Logan was, he couldn't replace Scott in her life. She gently explainedto Logan that while she found him attractive, she loved Scott and was very happy with him.

After that Logan still flirted with her, but she knew that he mainly only did it now to annoy Scott. Logan respected her decision. She hoped that one day Logan would relax around them and let them in. Let them be his friends.

"Hey Jeannie. What are you doing up so late?" Logan asked glancing at her while taking a drink from his beer, then putting his attention back out the window. His eyes constantly scanningthe woods, for his prey.

"Just finishing up some last minute details downstairs." Jean said as she headed over toward the cabinet and started searching for her relaxing tea blend. It always helped her to relax after a long day. "A hot cup a tea sounds really good right about now. Care for some?" Jean asked with a smile as she held up the herbal chamomile tea blend box.

"No thanks, I'm good." Logan lifted his beer toward her, then turned back towards the window.

Sensing the tension in Logan, and noticing how he kept his eyes on the woods outside the kitchen; Jean frowned uneasy.

"Is something wrong, Logan?" She asked her tone cautious, as well as concerned. She became even more apprehensive when she notice how his attention sharpened suddenly, like he had seen something. Jean stepped over to the window to see if she could spot what had his attention in rapture.

She frowned surprised, when she saw a person's shadow move within the tree line.

"Someone's out there, we need to alert the others." Jean gasped forgetting about her tea or relaxing.

"No, don't!" Logan ordered putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"But it," Jean started to refute, but Logan interrupted her.

"It's not an intruder. She's out there most nights." Logan reassured as he searched the trees for her. He wondered if she was going to go swimming again tonight. He thought he might join her, if she'd let him.

"She? Do you know who's out there?" Jean asked stunned. "Who is it? Is it one of the children? It's way past curfew. What are they doing out there?" Jean asked full of consternation.

"Don't know who she is. At least not yet. She's too old to be one of the students. She was swimming last night in the pond on the other side of the woods."

"Swimming at this time of the night. That dangerous, especially all alone. She could get hurt and drown." Jean frowned upset. Using her telepathy she searched to discover who the woman was out there.

Logan looked over a Jean to see she had her eyes closed. He knew by the look of concentration on her face that she was using her telepathy to find out who the girl was. Logan watched between Jeannie and the window, for a glimpse of his prey. Logan noticed Jean's frowning face as she had to concentrate harder, which was unusual for her. She was a strong telepath and it usually didn't take her much effort to get into someone's mind. A few moments later an amused smile graced Jean's lips. Her eyes opened to look out the window again, this time with amusement in them instead of a frown.

"Well?" Logan asked curious. Part of him wanted to know the woman's identity. The other part of him, wanted to find out for himself.

"Oh, you were right. It's not one of the children. Well my tea should be ready. Good night, Logan." Jean said hurrying over to the microwave and grabbing her cup so she could make a quick getaway. She had no plans of telling Logan who was out there. She had given her word to keep that little piece of information to herself.

"What? Suddenly you're not worried about someone drowning anymore, just because it's not one of the kids?" Logan asked her suspicious at her sudden amusement, and hurrying to get away.

"Of course, but she's an adult. She's quite capable of making her own choices. Night." Jean answered him with a twinkle in her eye and a small smirk on her face as she hurried out of the kitchen.

Logan knew Jean must have picked up something either from him, or his mystery woman about his curiosity about the woman. Not really caring, but glad Jeannie hadn't given her identity away. The Wolverine wanted to find out for himself**. **Logan felt his animal side want out for the hunt, wanting to claim what was his.Logan downed the rest of his beer, then stepped out onto the back patio. Quickly discarding his shirt and boots and socks, leaving him dressed only in his jeans and belt, he started for the woods, planning on catching his prey tonight.

"You coming to bed, sweetie?" Scott asked Jean as she stood by the window that faced the same woods the kitchen faced. Jean gave a small smile as she watched a shirtless and barefoot Logan slip into the woods, his mind and instincts preparing for the hunt he was going to enjoy.

"Jean, honey?" Scott called again wondering what Jean was looking at.

"Right now, Love." Jean turned to smile lovingly at the man of her dreams. Discarding her robe she climbed into bed and into the arms of her lover. She sent out a short prayer that the two loners outside found a happiness together that matched hers, as she returned Scott's passionate kiss.


End file.
